


【罗曼咕哒】无痛之人

by Coldonehit



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 19:56:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldonehit/pseuds/Coldonehit
Summary: 有一段扶她x医生注意避雷





	【罗曼咕哒】无痛之人

**Author's Note:**

> 有一段扶她x医生注意避雷

【咕哒子x罗曼】无痛之人

御主和马修再一次从特异点返回，两人都平安无事，不过过程中多少受了点伤，这也是没办法的事情，毕竟御主仍然是人类，在某些极限条件下身体仍然具有局限性。

让几个从者比较惊讶的是，这次受的伤和过去相比明明很严重，严重到了必须要去医疗室躺个十天半个月接受南丁格尔和达芬奇双重魔鬼治疗的地步，御主却仍然没有叫一声痛。

每天半个小时的探视时间，她都是用百无聊赖的表情躺在床上向探病的从者们用棒读撒娇：“好无聊哦——好想食炸鸡哦——”，从来没见她叫过痛掉过泪，大家也都是活过一次的人，自然对此啧啧称奇。

对这个新热话题，罗马尼•阿其曼的反应也很平淡：“啊，那是因为御主感觉不到疼痛啊。”他一如既往懒懒散散的抓了抓长发，无视几个从者快要瞪出眼珠子的吃惊表情继续说了下去，“其实也不是完全感觉不到，只不过不超过某个量级，对她来说感觉就和碰一下没区别。”

从者们都具有相当的战斗经验，看出这个奇异体质优点的同时，也看出了它的坏处，罗曼果然接着说道：“因为感觉不到疼，所以受伤了也因为不能及时发现得不到有效的治疗……如果是出血的话反应也会迟钝很多，因为只能感觉到虚弱而不是疼痛。”

“虽然不会疼在战斗中和挑战极限的时候会让你更能够发挥实力，但是想必你自己也清楚，一旦受伤，没有疼痛提醒你去治疗，你的身体迟早会被高强度的战斗拖垮。”就在昨天，罗曼把前面那些话在病床上的少女面前，用演讲的气势说了一遍。

少女无动于衷，于是他放柔语气，再次鼓起斗志：“而且，从者的战斗普通人很难插手，虽然你是很出色的魔术师，但终究比不过英灵……不要再受伤了，我们都会担心的。”

少女本来已经无聊到绕着侧马尾的一缕玩弄起来，闻言顿时冲他展露出春光灿烂的一笑，“医生也会担心我吗？”

罗曼的演讲颇具气势，而劝慰也很是柔和，只不过打动少女的似乎只有“担心”二字。

她笑的就像一只偷到了鸡的小狐狸，金色眸子闪烁着狡黠，声音更是甜了八个度，“医生～再说一次嘛～说你很担心我～”

慌张起来的反而是已经是成年人的罗曼，他感觉到脸在发烧，只好把记录本挡在脸前面含混过去，稳定了一下悸动的情绪，他才回道：“我当然也是担心你的……”然后就像是要掩盖什么一样，他补上一句“没人不担心你。”就匆匆结束了当天的病情记录。

医生逃跑了，少女又恢复了懒洋洋的样子——之前因为无法察觉疼痛而随意活动身体导致伤势二次加重，她被命令只能躺在床上直到南丁格尔批准她下床行动。

可是好无聊嘛……她心里想着刚才飞快溜掉的医生，不由得笑了一笑。刚来到迦勒底的时候，她只觉得医生的发色很特殊，当然了，他本人也很有意思。

在之后每一次去冒险拯救世界的时候，罗曼既是她可靠的后援，又是一直陪伴着她的同伴，除了身在迦勒底这一点，医生几乎是每时每刻都和她一起攻克难关同心戮力。

所以会喜欢他也是理所当然的嘛。罗曼那种怯懦而悲观的温柔，正是少女认为最具魅力的地方。

不过医生明明是个对魔法少女梅莉着迷的宅男，套路上的勾引和暗示都不起作用啊，想到先前几次只要气氛一开始暧昧就跑的比兔子还快的医生，让整个迦勒底闻风丧胆的小恶魔御主不由得嘟起了嘴。

不过只是失落一瞬间，她就恢复了兴致勃勃的原状态，反正一天必须有一次查房，今天跑了还有明天嘛～就算出院了医务室也跑不了，可以多去看看啊，她露出一个坏笑，反正自己感觉不到疼痛，身体出点小状况也很正常嘛。

时针跑的很慢，少女充满期望的看着它一圈一圈一圈转过去，心里暗暗计算再转几圈它才能带来医生。

而时针又跑的实在是很快，企图混迹在从者堆中逃避责任的罗曼医生被大家推出房间，只好又怕又期待的踏上了去病房的路。

不不不不不等等，你可是所罗门啊，就算现在不是了，可是曾经是啊！你不是真正的30岁处男大叔啊！他一边在心里给自己加油鼓气，一边又因为想起了少女而脸上发起烧来。

好不容易走到病房门外，他已经是把脸埋在双手后面无声嚎叫的姿势了，对方可是十六岁的少女啊罗马尼，你已经三十多岁了，不要真的进入会错意的中年老大叔状态啊——！！！

拉门忽然打开，门后一具倒下来的身体正好扑到了吓得一激灵抬起头的罗曼身上，他条件反射的张开手接住了红发小姑娘。意识到自己怀里温软的身体意味着什么之后，他有种被石化之眼直视的感觉。

还是少女的声音打破了静寂：“医生今天投怀送抱好热情啊……不过我的脚好像出了点什么问题站不住了，先把我放到床上再抱好吗？”她伸手环住完全僵直的男人的脖颈减轻腿部负担，“到时候想抱多久都可以哦……”

当罗曼把乱来的御主小姑娘抱回到床上的时候，脑子里还回荡着她最后带着笑意的“想怎么抱也都可以哦～”，然而在他刚刚直起身子想溜走的时候，少女发出了仿佛颇为不适的哼声。

她娇气的皱起眉毛，“dr.罗曼，我的腿真的有点难受啊，好像有点疼……？”想到她对疼痛的免疫程度，罗曼不由得跟着紧张起来，此时也顾不得什么尴尬直接拉高裙子摸向她所指的位置。

“疼？还是发紧？之前也有过轻微感觉扭曲结果是骨折的情况，要不然先紧急救护……”少女看着满头大汗来回按着腿部检查情况的男人不由得怔住了。

明明是个发觉苗头不对就立刻逃跑的胆小鬼，在自己的职责上却那么认真，这种紧张的表情太犯规了啦！

忍住扑上去替他舔掉汗珠的冲动，她继续自己的表演，“啊……不是那里，要再往上往左……再……”

再往上往左……已经是可以被称为禁区的地方了……罗曼的手指已经徘徊在裙下阴影的部分，湿润的热乎乎的气息已经能被指尖感知到，他迟钝的反应过来这个位置是多么尴尬。

至于暧昧……这已经够明显的了不是吗？她的皮肤正如看上去一样滑腻，观测她在海边的时候有好几次罗曼的眼睛隔着半透明的景象黏在她穿着泳装的身体上，暗暗揣测那种反射微光也如同白瓷的皮肤到底摸起来是怎么样的。而今夙愿得偿，尽管年龄和性别上都不符合，罗曼却觉得自己才是要被吞吃入腹的那一个。

他的感觉没有错，少女眼看着男人的手停滞不前，干脆一把握住他的手碰到了那个传说中很痛很难受的“往上往左”的位置。

“医生，就是这里……”少女轻轻呻吟起来，仿佛真的很痛苦，“湿的好难受……”她金色的眼睛氤氲着和年龄不符的欲念，“请帮我检查一下吧……罗曼医生？”

罗曼觉得自己一定是被恶魔诱惑了，虽然他知道曾经身为七十二柱魔神的主人这绝无可能，但事实上，他真的听从了少女的请求，手指轻轻在那块地方探寻起来。他的身体很热，呼吸也粗重起来，身心都被小姑娘娇嫩的呻吟撩拨的颤抖爆炸。

有那么两次，所剩无多的理智让他想要收回手，撤退的意思刚表现在指尖，少女尚且和他交叠的手就带着他进到更里面。而她那尚未满足的媚态以及红唇中自然而然吐出的声音又占据了理智应该在的高地，罗曼的动作于是又是出于他那不坚定的意志了。

她柔软的手忽然很用力的压迫住他又无力的滑落，感觉到湿热的内壁抽搐几次之后，罗曼好像还没反应过来一样，晕晕乎乎的抽出了手指——又不小心带出了清亮的液体，少女细细地喘息着，看向他的眼神确实是毋庸置疑的邀请。

一直以来也不是没有察觉到苗头，只不过因为是个胆小鬼啊，才一直视而不见的逃避，罗曼在心里苦笑起来，可是已经到了这种地步……难道还能无视吗？

她被从者们又爱又恨地称为小恶魔，作为少女来说也许能让一个30岁的医务室医生捉摸不定，但是罗曼曾经是遍历世间百态的杰出人王，他在那双眸子的深处看到了某些他不愿意去触碰的东西，太年轻，也太灼热。

所以他现在，仍然是想要逃走的。只要从少女身边远远逃开……就不会看到她，只要捂住耳朵，就不会听到她，只要扼住喉咙，就不会嗅到她的香气。对，逃走吧，罗马尼——从她那诱惑的香气中，逃走吧。

不知他心中所想，少女努力地继续诱惑，将还没有发育成熟的花朵紧迫的开放给一个人观赏，她抬腿勾住男人的腰，“医生……进来好吗？”

男人还是沉默着，中指上的戒指比少女的呼唤还要烫，烫的他骨头里都在疼，要拒绝她，罗马尼，因为你有你的责任和隐瞒……你不配承担这份真挚而纯然的感情。

可是他不想拒绝。

少女渴求的是罗马尼•阿其曼，而不是所罗门。而决心作为一个人类，体会着感情，在错误和怠惰中生活下去的，正是现在名为罗马尼•阿其曼的男人，同样不是所罗门。

所以……可以的吧？可以伸出手去触碰她吗？可以低下头去品尝她吗？

不，答案仍然是不可以。因为罗马尼•阿其曼乃是所罗门王在人间的假象，他从来没有存在过——也就无法对喜欢的少女许诺些什么。和她不一样，他是没有明天的人。

罗曼的沉默实在是抽落在少女脸上一记记无形的耳光，眼泪在她的眼眶里滚了滚被憋回去，她尽最大努力扬起妩媚的笑来，企图用最甜美正常的声音向他提出诉求，“我想要医生的……”

声音一出口她就知道不对劲了，憋回去的眼泪好似每一滴都有千斤重哽在喉头，那句明明应该妖娆诱惑的台词说出来就像小孩子哭闹着想要玩具熊。她终于忍不住落下泪水，勉强解除了两个人的肢体接触——男人对此的无动于衷带给了她更强的屈辱感。

她放弃了，快跑，罗马尼，快跑啊！所罗门王的戒指疼痛的嵌在中指上，他叹了一口气，用那只沉重如铅的手为她拭去眼泪。

如此沉重，如此炽热。她仍然倔强的抿着嘴企图不让眼泪脱离眼眶，这神情搭配凌乱的裙是很动人的——罗马尼•阿其曼低下头，亲吻她，亲吻自己喜欢的女孩子。

粗鲁地抹了两把脸，少女瞪着通红的双眼，“我不需要医生的同情！要拒绝的话就直接拒绝！”这话说的很有气势，可是罗曼无法无视顺着脸颊滚滚而下的泪水，她想把眼泪收回的举动显然徒劳无功。

再次叹息一声，他握住她僵硬冰冷的双手，轻轻吻去她苦涩的泪水，“不要哭……”反而越来越多了，他低声安慰，“不要哭……”。

本来只是有点委屈的少女被安慰之后反而爆发了愤怒，她一口咬在可恶废柴的嘴唇上，“我、我讨厌你，你明明知道我喜欢你……为什么你只会逃跑啊！哪怕只有一次，为什么不来回应我啊！你……”

所有的怨恨直接用肢体语言表达了，罗曼不得不在胸膛被砸开之前把她压倒。他今天老是想叹气，大概是不能无视的感情太沉重，压在肩上就只会让他想要吻她——什么都不顾地，亲吻她。

和以往不同，胆小鬼罗曼这一次没有躲闪直接迎上了御主的目光，少女反而有点不习惯。温润的绿色眼睛里有她看不懂的复杂情绪，罗曼那张秀气的脸被眼神影响的分外悲哀，“你只有16岁……而我已经30多岁了，我这么说你能理解吗？并不是不喜欢你，只是我们差太多了。”他只是挑了一个最小的理由抛出来，真正的理由……无论如何都不能让她知道。

少女的回复也很直截了当，“我觉得医生你在说谎……”她直接的眼神就像一把寒光四射的刀在罗曼面孔上来回剔出每一丝心虚，罗曼甚至能感觉刀锋带来的寒意，他不自觉的瑟缩了一下，“看来是说谎了没错啊。”她把手向后一撑，摆出浪荡子耍无赖的派头，“我喜欢你，你也喜欢我，再说了我都不在乎你在乎什么？”

“最后一次邀请你，拒绝的话就没有下一次了——医生，抱我，就现在。”

而罗曼没有拒绝。他无法拒绝。

所以现在男人的长发轻抚在少女的肌肤上，带来痒酥酥的感觉，他的唇舌正在为少女鼓起而颤巍巍的胸乳服务，手指在腰侧溜出一串火花。

“哈……医生你……”喘息和细碎的呻吟把这句话染上了淫糜的色彩，“根本不是处男吧……？”少女迎合着对她来说很陌生的快感，用质疑的口气指责罗曼，“太熟练了吧！”质疑很快变成轻呼，最后转为呻吟，她的诉求变做真正的结合。

对贪吃冒进的年轻少女报以宠溺的笑容，罗曼用手指开拓刚才已经进入过一次的地方，“不行的哦，就算你感觉不到这种疼痛……但我还是不想太粗暴。”这开拓对他来说也是折磨，可是感觉不到疼痛不意味着身体也无法体会，最直观的是肌肉的无力和体态自动调整而产生的变化。

所以他很有耐心地摸索着，在少女已经疲惫求饶的时候，才把自己急需安慰的硬挺缓缓推入，“疼吗？放松，不要害怕……都交给我吧。”

脸就被她软乎乎的小手直接一拽一拧，“区区罗曼居然还好意思耍帅，而且还是这种情况！”她就像头愤怒的小狮子，“快点给我！”

没有男人能在床上面对女伴这样的挑衅还忍得住，最起码罗曼就不能，频率加快深度不变、戳刺的点渐渐转为刚才手指感受到的那一点，他满意的听到了少女陡然软化的声音，柔而媚，勾动着他的欲望进的更深——插的更快——“呀啊！医生！”被一路沿着脊椎窜上来的尖锐快感搞得不知所措，她咬住自己的裙摆来忍耐自己绝对能冲破房门的呻吟。

而这种隐忍绝对要比放声呻吟更能勾起对方的征服欲，少女由主动转为被动，水汪汪的灿灿金眸渴求的看着他，罗曼甚至能在瞳仁中看清自己的影子。红发散落在枕上，皮肤在微光下笼上光晕，她的神态是任君采撷的放任。

深深浅浅的抽插带来的快感是毁灭性的，她自己都不知道的部位在罗曼的抚弄揉捏中居然是那么的敏感，尖叫一次次脱离喉咙，被紧咬着布料的牙关削弱成颤抖的呜咽，五颜六色的光在少女眼前结合又炸开，身体就已经融化成液体一样失去重量，如此的意识抛飞已经有好几次，少女自己也数不清。

罗曼把握好时间，在她又一次步入顶峰之后才抽出肉棒射出来，“糟了……”少女努力聚拢意识，却听到他认真的说，“迦勒底似乎没有给master们准备避孕措施……”

人类最后的御主，被寄望拯救世界的少女，此时此刻只想一巴掌抽死已经恢复废柴本色的男人。

她还不知道，这或许是罗曼第一次下定决心的自由意志，也不知道男人中指上的戒指将给她带来什么，所以她只是一味撒娇指使医生“亲我一下，抱我去洗澡，再亲我一下，散开头发给我看……”

此时，一切都很温柔。  
————TBC————  
【咕哒子x罗曼】无痛之人2

本话ooc预警，可能有刀预警，其他作品设定出现预警，重大预警，san值见底警惕！  
————正文————  
在那一次之后，他们一直保持着秘密的情侣关系。少女倒是相当想把自己成功睡了医生这个消息昭告天下，可是脸皮相当之薄的罗曼每次都哭唧唧请求她保密，再加上请求之后往往是床上的相扑运动……吃饱喝足的御主也就答应了他。

毕竟整个迦勒底一直不知道御主行踪早就暴露的人只剩下当事人罗曼本人了。对御主高度关注的从者们早就知道小姑娘的心意，对现在这种【御主不在my room就在roman's room】的情况表示内心毫无波动，而且看了罗曼尴尬漏洞百出的掩饰还经常有点想笑呢。

唯一一个表现得不太正常的从者可能就是毫无节操的牧羊王大卫，倒不如说正因为他平时的毫无节操，这种异常才引起了每天甜蜜蜜冒着粉红泡泡的御主的注意。

冰凉的牛奶瓶贴上了沉思中的男人的脸颊，大卫被激的连带着长椅都跳了一下，恶作剧成功的御主嘻嘻笑起来，自然的坐到了他身边，“大卫最近总是在想事情啊，是在为我担心吗？”

大卫纠结了一下似乎想说些什么，少女却专注而温柔的看向了窗外狂卷的暴风雪，她的神情宁静笃定，“不用担心我啦，我一定会在最后打倒所罗门，狠狠蹂躏七十二根柱子，然后呢，在我的迦勒底里面再一次把你们所有人召唤出来——”想到了什么有趣的场景，她嘻嘻笑了起来，“有你们在的话，时钟塔也不能对我做些什么啊，再然后，我也在迦勒底工作，和罗曼一起生活计划通~然后每天吃掉医生三次~过上让你们这群从者羡慕嫉妒恨的生活~”

“HAPPY ENDING！”她干脆一扔喝空的瓶子张开双臂，一脚踩上窗台大喊，“I'm THE KING OF THE WORLD！”

少女笑嘻嘻地回头看向大卫，显然是得意的等待他的回应，以前就会飞快吐槽【什么啊谁要呆在你身边我可是要去寻找我的亚比煞然后我也一天三次不我能七次】的大卫却只是露出复杂的表情看向她，好半晌才强笑着回应，“嗯，我相信你一定能做到的。”

御主看着显然不太正常的大卫，干脆从窗台上直接扑过去给他一个拥抱，“放心吧大卫王，我会努力不打死所罗门的！亲子关系如果不好好解决最后我的迦勒底也会圆桌化的！”

她亮晶晶的双眼里面满是对未来的期待，“到时候用真理说服他，把他也带来我的迦勒底，让他给我们打工跑腿抵债www”，还没等大卫对这句充满槽点的话做出什么反应，她就一边嘟囔着【父子丼】【修罗场】之类的话跑掉了。

那个时候她还不明白大卫的纠结究竟为何。

现在她明白了。

在盖提亚燃烧的光柱中，雪花之盾的主人已经被可怕的力量蒸发殆尽，以星空为背景的废墟充斥着火炎和飞灰的味道，魔神慨然而立。

“啊——啊啊——马修！！！”不顾盾牌上的高温没有散去，她跌跌撞撞地冲向少女最后所在的位置，短短一米的距离，若是平时只要一步就能跨过去吧，可是她摔倒了三次，不住颤抖的双腿已经无法支撑她急切的念头。

手被高热的气流灼伤，指甲因为疯狂向盾牌爬行翻起来，她只是通过眼睛注视着自己的伤痕，一边寻找着马修的身影。

没有了。

不见了。

马修燃烧了最后的生命和对未来的期待，然后不见了。

然后就在下一瞬间，意识到马修究竟为何而死的她，把对巨大到无法理解的力量的恐惧悉数转化为了愤怒，哀鸣撕裂喉咙占满这座神殿，她只是向盖提亚冲过去。

去死去死去死去死去死——

无能的我也好，强大的你也好——去死吧！

现在想起来，那份无谋的愤怒或许正是因为知道自己和盖提亚之间力量的差距而爆发出来的本能的反抗，然而当时的自己并没有分析差距的余裕，仅仅是抱着同归于尽也无妨的想法，向着绝不可能战胜的敌人冲锋而已。

然后发生了什么来着……？

哦，对了，罗曼医生传送来了这片废墟。作为七十二柱魔神曾经的主人，以【神】和【人】中间联系的【人王】为责任出生的所罗门，在可悲而无用的十年挣扎之后决定燃烧自己来拯救人理。

这太可笑了，就算是重要的马修刚刚宣告死亡的时刻，她也在所罗门和盖提亚中间，毫无顾忌的放声尖笑出来。

笑的太用力了，眼泪跟着掉出来，而实在是太可笑了，手掌不由得在地上锤着才能勉强忍耐住笑声。停止住自己异常的举动，她只觉得心里空落落的，问出来的话也带着空洞的颤抖，“你……早就决定了是吗？”

“为什么不告诉我？”

“你从没有，哪怕一次想过吗——眼看着你毁灭自己的灵基和存在我是什么感受！”

“你也好马修也好，都要这个样子离开我吗？我究竟——是为了什么才战斗到现在的啊！！！”

罗曼医生，不，所罗门仅仅是用他那惯有的忧郁的温柔目光看着她，看着满身狼狈跪坐在地的，他的恋人。

区区十年快乐时光当然是不够的，远远不够……想到曾经错过了怎样的自由，想到这份快乐就会终结，罗曼经常会在回归虚无的梦中满身大汗的惊醒。

然后她强势地砸开那层厚厚的保护圈走到他身边。在拥有她以后，在被她拥有以后，罗曼终于能在睡觉时做个好梦了。

可是这还不够，愚蠢的快乐，懒惰的快乐，爱人的快乐，被人爱的快乐，迟钝的快乐，纵欲的快乐——还有与其相对的自由，都想要让你知道——天多么蓝，海水多么温柔，阳光多么明媚——都想要让你拥有。

所以，【我】是必须在此终结的。

对不起啊，到最后都是一个胆小鬼。不敢拒绝你的拥抱，也不敢承受你的死亡的我——对不起啊，你喜欢的罗曼医生，到最后都是个逃避现实的胆小鬼。

感受着魔力一点点在回路中流动，他贪婪地注视着少女，如果现在能够拥抱她就好了，不过就这样看着也不错。

这一刻，他的心底，云淡风轻。

然而少女身上迸发出异样的魔力漩涡打断了即将到来的属于所罗门的两个宝具的交锋，在魔力甚至溢出为光点的漩涡中心，她露出了茫然的笑容。

不知何时已经站起来的少女面前，十数个圣杯在魔法阵边缘排列成为一个圆，圣杯们互相呼应排斥的魔力卷起的罡风太过强烈，所罗门只能勉强看清强光中她的唇开合着——  
————预警人称和剧情飞奔分割线————  
我的记忆在这里戛然而止。

每个需要睡眠的晚上，我都会梦到一个废墟。在那个废墟里面，魔神向我发动攻击，在我前面的一个持盾的女孩子一边安慰我一边迎了上去。

真有趣，我明明很强，这种攻击吃个十发八发都没问题，这个女孩子还真是多管闲事啊。然而梦里的我很弱，只能被动的被少女保护起来，无论如何都越不过最后一米距离，确认了她的死亡之后也只是号哭。

弱，太弱了，每一次我都痛恨着她的无能——是的，我痛恨这份懦弱和无力，所以多年以来这个梦一直催促着我——去掠夺！去争抢！去欺凌！去不惜一切的变强！

再然后，一个一看就让人厌恶的男人出现了，在梦中的我的质问中，他的力量不断涌动着，这时候我就会想起来，我之所以不断在位面中漂流，就是为了阻止他。

啊，对了，这是……过去的我的记忆。

一定没有人能想到，当时前往最终战场的我，携带了此前获得的所有圣杯，被称为具有无限魔力的万能的愿望机并非无所不能这一点已经被证实了，我之所以携带它们当然不是为了许愿，而是为了点燃几乎无限的魔力——消灭那个谁……随便谁都好。

我，想要让马修获得幸福，想要让大家获得幸福，就连胆小鬼宅男医生也一样去开心的幸福吧，但是我自爆攻击死掉之后他会怎么样呢？

我没有想过。我不敢去想。

就算再怎么膨胀，我也清楚的知道，七十二柱魔神的本体集合是我这个新人魔术师完全做不到的，但不代表它不存在弱点。

几乎二十个圣杯，每一个都足以支撑一个特异点中人理的扭曲，加上我这个能够负担近百从者的怪物一般的魔术回路，两者结合产生的魔力爆炸一定能把那个神殿炸为虚无。

在那之后，我也许有5分钟逃生的时间，也许没有……但，人理会因此被我拯救。

所以当罗曼医生激发灵基转变为所罗门的时候，我心里想的并不是【被骗了】而是【被抢先了】。其实无所谓，我问他的话，也是我想问自己的话，【他看着我烧却一切会怎么想？】【他到底为什么坚持到现在】，想了之后我做了决定，我宁愿他为我难过一辈子，也不想看着他死在我前面然后我难过一辈子。

要死，也是我先死，让他抱着我的尸体痛哭流涕忏悔自己的隐瞒和无能。

所以我向圣杯——和它所代表的无尽根源——许下了愿望，我愿意舍弃【开位】的身份和成为【冠位】的飘渺可能性，舍弃以此身获得幸福的可能，通过不断在位面中收割力量和绝望的方式，获得力量。

被高能量的魔力打破的次元壁后，一个意志回应了我的愿望，在收割到约定数量之前，我将一直为它工作。

恢复意识的我一巴掌拍开堂堂正正站在我奶子上的QB，用它的惨叫开启了美好的一天。

实际上没啥惨叫，它轻盈地一摆尾巴，冲着我道：“人类最后的御主哟，你所收割的数量已经接近我们约定的数额了，力量之旅就快要结束了——你打算用现在的模样返回你的位面吗？”

现在的模样，这个词用的不错。

因为我现在和【人类】完全不沾边嘛。QB引领我前去的位面和我本来所在的位面力量规则和使用方式通通不一样，不过对于那时的我来说没有挑拣的余地，对所有一切能提升实力的方法都是照单全收。

奋战到第五年，我不管怎么杀人，都不会皱一下眉头。

第十三年，我得到了第二颗心脏，第三颗心脏的获得则是在第三十三年意外遇到的恶魔召唤仪式上，把破碎虚空赶来聚餐的无辜大恶魔开膛破肚之后迫不及待吞吃他的心脏而得来的。

第二十年，我迎来了一次崩溃，每天都只是混沌的杀戮着，然后在第二十二年我恢复了，又过了五十年我又一次崩溃了——如是这般已经几次了呢？

只要进入睡眠，我就会做同一个梦，在脱离世界的时候我用一个圣杯的力量做了一个永恒的刻印，只要我不返回自己的世界，对我来说最为痛苦的那一天就永远不会结束。

我想我可能是疯了。

不过没关系，盖提亚为了积蓄力量沉寂足足三千年，我为了取得力量，当然也要变成非人的存在，情感和身体自然也会在这过程中蜕化，我早就做好准备了。

刚开始到异世界的时候，弱小的我因为那个梦境每夜啼哭不止，醒来的时候必然满脸泪水，后来我努力地变强，泪水也就随之消失。

或许那是因为我还不够强，不过今天我才知道我错了——想到回去的日子逐渐接近，我还是紧张起来了。

所以说我现在……是一个拥有三颗心脏，两个奇怪的综合处理器官，有必要的时候可以变身为深渊狱魔的人类，顺带一提我也是伟大的屠龙者、永恒的扭曲者、绝望的收割者。

Hmmm……我不得不承认，其实很早之前我就能打赢那场战斗了，之所以一直没有回去的原因……就是说……看着镜子里面被无数魔纹描绘的少女身体上横亘着的数道巨大伤痕，我叹了一口气。

该来的总会来的，所以我对QB说，“今天就能把数量推平，然后我就会返回本位面。”

“蹂、躏、魔、神、柱，暴、打、盖、提、亚！”我一边说，一边拿起枕边的最后一个金杯。  
——TBC——  
围绕着少女的魔力波动骤然收缩，在所罗门来得及反应之前向四周爆发！她所在的位置已经被高纯度能量形成的光柱所占据，地上的石板不能够承受冲击向四周粉碎射出。

盖提亚和所罗门的魔力都本能的转为防御性魔术，不同的是所罗门一直试图顶着罡风冲向少女原本所在的位置。

风和光似乎是一瞬间停止的，人王和魔神王眼前尚未摆脱强光辐射形成的重重阴影，只能在静止的世界里听到什么金属落地滚动的声音。

滚到勉强能够视物的所罗门面前的，赫然是一只扭曲陈旧的金杯。

“所以说，战斗一瞬间就结束了，她用你看不清的速度和让你无法理解的方法，一瞬间粉碎了盖提亚——？”作战会议室中，达芬奇酱提高声调又重复了一遍，“那可是代表了七十二柱魔神的盖提亚不是吗？”

达芬奇酱又用匪夷所思的目光打量着乖巧跪坐在矮桌边上剥桔子的少女，因为不知为何忽然赤身裸体的出现，现在她身上披着的是所罗门的袍子。不过看起来她也不怎么在意裸露出的身体，只是自顾自地消耗着达芬奇酱偷偷藏起来的零食。

从袍中探出的纤细手臂上以某种文字刻画出一条线，黑色扭曲的图案在洁白的皮肤上显得淫邪非常，注意到他们目光的少女鼓鼓囊囊的把橘子嚼了两下，“啊，这是异世界某个邪神代行者的印记，可以提高的力量是永久性的……据说副作用是san值降低，不过当时比较紧急啦，我就直接搞了十二条。看多了还挺好看的不是吗？”

她干脆一把脱下了深红色的袍，向所罗门和达芬奇酱展示自己身上显然出自同样体系的刺青——这是虽然过去的小御主经常在嘴上开奇怪的玩笑，但是无论如何都做不出来的举动。

“！！”一直沉默不语的所罗门直接窜起来捞住尚在半空的外袍给她披了回去，问题在唇边滚了又滚终究还是忍不住吐出来，“身上的伤……”

“啊，你说这些。”少女直接向后靠在他的胸膛上，她身上摇摇欲坠的遮盖让他不敢挪动，“我就简单解释一下吧，我向圣杯许下了愿望……嗯，进行了大概几百年的打工生涯，报酬就是粉碎盖提亚的那种力量，打完工了我就回来搞定人理问题，阻止某个笨蛋自爆，然后发现beast IV已经复活了马修真是意外之喜，毕竟我在过去的几百年时间里收集了大概15种据说有着完美复活效果的宝物。”

她漫不经心的一哂，“也就这么简单。”

听出她话中浓浓的怨气，简单确认伤痕已经痊愈的达芬奇酱迅速表示自己要和豆爸研究一下完美的祛疤药迅速消失了。

留下的“某个笨蛋”看到少女转过身来向他笑的春光明媚，不由得产生了一种超级不好的预感，只听到她说，“所罗门大大，你想不想和我找个地方聊一聊呢？”

聊一聊的第一步，刚进入医生的房间门还没关严，所罗门就直接被少女的拳头击倒在地，那可是能够一拳粉碎盖提亚的力量——然后嘴里被塞进了一块散发着白光的小石头，在治愈的力量散尽之前，他被殴打了整整一个小时。

这还不是让他最苦手的地方，她一边出拳，一边抽泣，最后见他脸上的青紫已经不再痊愈，她索性坐在他身上哭了起来。

“你怎么能决定那么做啊混蛋！”眼皮好像肿胀起来，他晃了晃嗡鸣的脑袋，想握住她的手，哦，又一耳光。

过了好一会儿，她才止住哭声，给了完全扑街的猪头三所罗门一脚之后，才又拿出一块小石头塞到了他嘴里。

毫不犹豫就要离开的步伐被男人艰难伸出的手阻挡下来，少女低下头，正看到所罗门伸出自己蜜色的手抓住了她的脚踝。她干脆蹲下看向他的眼睛，“不是决定从此要用所罗门的身份活下去了吗？在你出现的那一刻，我的医生就死了。”

手指一根根被掰开，他又重新努力地握上去——不能让她走，最起码，要问问她这些年的经历——对，还要向她解释，“我……并不是那么想的，我只是希望你能够幸福……幸福的生活在有阳光和蓝天的世界里……”

她没有继续往前走，而是沉默的听着他笨拙地解释他的想法，凝视着声音逐渐变小的所罗门，她哼笑出声，“所以，你还想当我的罗曼医生？”有意在【我的】两字放上重音，她带着暗示地拨动着危险的露出小巧的乳房边缘的袍服，“那就来证明给我看吧？你的确、爱着我而且想要我宽恕的证明。”

“我身上的十二道邪神代行刺青，因为某个淫神的力量影响有了个特殊的功能呢——只能用几次而已，就都给医生好了——”少女大咧咧的坐在床上岔开双腿，露出来的却不是女性应该有的小小穴口，而是一根笔直向天的巨大阴茎。

“来，舔，不然等一下疼的是你。”她冲着自己已经硬的流出腺液的新器官比划了一下，看着男人膝行过来含了进去。

“哈……哈啊……好舒服……医生的嘴……好热嗯……舌头再快一点……”所罗门王虽然没有舔别人的经验，不过被舔的经验可是多的不得了，舌头和喉咙找了一下感觉就奉侍出了御主满意的呻吟。

很快头发就被扯痛，他乖乖的顺着少女的意思趴到床上，屁股被啪的打了一下，少女饶有兴致地看到蜜色臀瓣显示出和其结实外表不相符的弹性，抬手又是几巴掌过去，罗曼羞耻地哼出了声。

“啊……舔舔就想要了？还真是了不得的千人斩呢罗马尼酱~”屁股里面被塞入了什么小小的硬物，少女直接趴到他背上咬起被发丝遮盖住的耳朵，柔软的胸和已经硬起的乳尖在男人结实的背肌上来回揉动，“等一下就让你爽的不得了哦——说起来虽然本人是千人斩，但是成为人类之后这是第一次吧？之前和我也是第一次对不对？”

罗曼艰难地点了点头，马上被少女拉着头发转过去和她唇舌交缠地亲吻，后穴里面融化开的药物也让他体温升高，麻痒感让他情不自禁的收缩着已经激动地留着口水的穴口。至于前面，在少女拨动袍子的时候就有了抬头的迹象，现在不过是更精神了而已。又是啪的一巴掌落在屁股上，少女撤出亲吻命令道，“舌头吐出来，等会叫大声点。”

还没来得及思考命令的内容究竟为何，他就被直接闯入身体的巨物刺激的浑身发抖，无论是所罗门还是罗曼，用这里获取快感都是货真价实的第一次，刚才少女给他用的不知道是什么药，抽插之间都能听到黏糊糊的水声在两个人的肉体当中来回拍动。

舌头被要求吐出来，口水和眼泪因此狼狈地糊了满脸，淫叫声就在上面嘴巴的水声中充斥着小小的房间，少女还嫌不够，一边肏干着身下精壮的男性身体，一边伸手去玩弄那片软软的舌头。

乳尖一直夹在两个人中间，被医生颤抖的背和自己的动作摩擦，和下身侵略着湿热水润的紧窄淫物相比又是不同的快感，她低头咬紧了医生的后颈，在他高亢的“哈啊啊——噫戳到了——用后面高潮了——”淫叫中射出了精液。

因为来自淫神的馈赠，这器官只有使用次数的限制而没有不应期，还没等罗曼松一口气，就被少女翻了过来继续操干，这个体位带来的快感还在其次，被年龄尚小的恋人注视着自己乱七八糟的表情带来的羞耻感才是关键。

浑然不觉自己现在的淫乱出自那颗小小的淫乱之果，罗曼对上少女充满恶质兴味的闪亮金眸只觉得浑身快要爆炸一般，舌头没有被允许收回，口水溢出来淌的下巴和两颊哪里都是，泪水也因为体位的关系划到了头发里面，他只好继续淫叫，“别……呀啊……要被顶破了……！”

回忆起少女刚才显然在意的不得了的问题，他努力讨好生气的恋人，“我的淫乱小穴……啊啊啊……还是第一次……求你轻一点……呀！”少女显然被取悦到，赏赐一样的撸动起了罗曼硬到快要爆炸的淫棍，“好乖，自己没有动这里……”低头咬在男人胸前的小果实上面，她又舔又吮，“一起玩着这里射吧罗马尼？”

这一次她还是深深射在男人的身体里面，量大到罗曼甚至以为自己已经成了一只精液容器，而罗曼自己的白浊则尽数喷射在蜜色的腹肌胸肌上，身上的纹身在底下若隐若现显得异常淫糜，“呀啊啊……太……太舒服了……”他狂乱地叫着，“要被……呜！大肉棒……呀啊搞死了！！”

 

“医生真是淫荡……”少女的声音完全带了笑意，“想不到看起来那么禁欲系，被年下女孩子插两下就会到处喷水……”她顶干的动作越发用力，“等我用完了这玩意的次数，医生会不会哭着爬出去找操啊？”

男人的表情骤然惊恐，夹着她巨物的淫乱软穴也跟着一紧，“想象一下——医生现在这么漂亮的外表肯定会吸引很多人吧？女人就坐在医生身上，男人就排着队在后面等着干你——一下子好紧，我又要射进去了。”

男性的器官如果没有不应期带来的快感也是相当惊人的，少女垂下双眸沉醉的喘息着，而罗曼带着哭音向她解释，“不会的……不会那样的……我只喜欢你，只会对你这样……我只想要你……”

和外表完全不符的求饶相当可爱，少女没有指出那颗融化在他后穴内的小小果实到底有多么厉害，而是引导着他继续对自己告白。

实际上，这种果实在它本来生长的世界是被诸神所禁止的物种，因为只要把这样一个果实投入水源地，所有边缘上的城镇中喝水的生物都会受其影响狂乱地交媾直到死去，而且灵魂无法升上诸神所在的神地。

跨越了诸多位面，支撑着它的规则早就扭曲得不成样子，却还有如此功效，也还是意外之喜。听着男人甜腻的能够滴出蜜的呻吟，她改变了进攻的频率，缓缓勾动着，用充满液体的小穴浸泡起快要到次数的肉棒。

“动……动一下……求你……”淫穴里面痒的要命，巨物就算只是放在里面，也能用坚硬的肉棱给他带来麻酥酥的快感，可是对于使用了可怕果实的身体不过是杯水车薪，罗曼抱住自己的膝盖，继续乞求着女孩，“哈……哈啊……我想要你的……动一动……”

对他的反应好奇起来，她没有理会罗曼的哀求，只是微微动了起来，幅度小的正好能让自己感受到快感，罗曼的感觉自然是苦不堪言，巨大的硬物堵住了体内液体流出去的唯一出口，腹中紧紧搅成一团反而增加了快感，一旦放松下来就会喷出刚才那些东西的羞耻感让他不得不持续用力夹紧那根快捅到肚子里面的肉棒。

用自己最脆弱的地方承接这种程度的攻击，很快罗曼就跳动着阴茎又高潮了一次，这次他已经射不出东西——少女的手紧掐住垂下去的阴囊，他扭着腰挣扎呜咽，脸上又挨了不轻不重的一个耳光。“说点好听的话求求我嘛~罗马尼真是笨蛋www”低下头在他张开的嘴唇中勾住那条舌头，“只会让我这么做吗？还是说之后会去找别人？”

“呜噫——动，动了……好大……”发现没羞没臊地叫声会让她动的更快，罗曼面色潮红口齿不清地说着些淫话，“只给你……你是最特殊的一个……啊啊啊啊不行……松手……！让我！”

一直到最后少女的肉棒扭曲着消失，她也没把手从那根已经憋成紫黑色的淫棍上拿开，“这是罗马尼应该给我的道歉呀，本来以为双方都是第一次，结果医生居然不是处呢www下面夹紧，我们去浴室再排出来嘛~”

浴室里的战斗对罗曼来说也并不轻松，被少女命令着坐上马桶，然后就算她松开了手肉棒里憋了太久的精液一下无法射出，只是可怜地硬挺着疼痛，就在这时少女贴了上来，一边同他接吻一边顺着湿漉漉的肉棍一坐到底。

“哈……哈啊？”男人已经失去再战之力，仅仅是夹紧体内的液体就耗尽了他全部心神，少女也并不着急，只是像自慰一样仗着体重轻盈动了起来，“总感觉……啊……就是这里……肉棒的size有变化哦？这就是所罗门王千人斩的实力吗~”

这么调戏对方的时候罗曼虽然只是低低呻吟颤抖，但是脸上闪过的痛苦表情也让少女很受用，不自觉得意起来的她一滑，重重地撞了下去，“呀啊？！”明明已经快被玩坏了的医生伸手托住她的腋下想要阻止太过粗暴的进入。

“……………………医生忘了吗，我几乎感觉不到疼哦，所以想要再顶进来也没关系的~”她捧住那张满是色欲的脸，轻轻亲吻，“不管前面还是后面，都会让医生舒服的哟~”

罗曼艰难地向她解释，“虽然你感觉不到，但是我……呼……别动这么快……我想让你不会疼。”

不知道为什么，这句轻飘飘的话突破了诸多防御直接飘到了她的心底，一路都在打着回转，“我想让你不会疼”，“我不想让你疼”，是了，从第一次开始……他就是这么温柔的……

心里的怨气值下降了，她继续黏糊糊的用舌头描绘男人深刻的五官，含混的允许，“呼……排出来吧……嗯腰用一下力嘛……”，罗曼终于能把胀到自己发疼的液体从后穴中排出来，敏感的穴肉被水流冲刷过去，又达到一次高潮——前面被少女纳入体内的肉棒也终于射了出来。

药效这下终于见底了，喘着恢复了一会力气，艰难地把不知餍足还在自己耳边黏糊的少女搬进了浴缸，打开水龙头调好温度，他终于筋疲力尽地一起躺了进去。

最后还是红发少女率先恢复，轻松把快被泡发的筋力e废柴抱出浴缸，她随便擦了擦身上的水躺到了那张仍然散发着淫糜味道的床上。

男人显然累极了，但是仍努力阻止上下眼皮互相吸引，用那对灿灿的眼眸盯着她看，“怎么啦医生？”伸手过去顺了顺他的头发，“刚才其实只是想那么玩一下而已啦，没那么生气的……很累的话可以睡了哦？”

握住在头发上作乱的小手，他终于鼓起勇气把话说了出来，“你……独自一个人过了上百年……？究竟都……？”

少女嘻嘻笑了起来，“医生想知道咩~那要亲亲才告诉你哦~”她把小脑袋凑了过去，亲了一下之后额头顺势相抵——充斥着杀戮和掠夺的漫长记忆被传递给了罗曼。

眼泪不自觉地从眼角滑落，不知道是受到了记忆的影响还是身为【罗曼】的自己正在哭泣。

“人类最后的御主哟，你似乎很少注意自己的伤情，这样下去在完成契约之前你就会死掉吧。”  
“是吧，因为之前都是医生在注意嘛，我又感觉不到。”她粗鲁地用火焰炙烤伤口止血，一瘸一拐地继续前行，“不过我不会死的，要死也是爬回老家死。”

“啊……这个……真是太壮观了，感觉迦勒底的大家一定也会喜欢的。”记忆里面只有眼前壮丽无垠的星空，明灭的光团互相碰撞侵略，无数颜色光怪陆离，她笑着说，“来这里这么久，好像从来没有看过天空啊？我一定要好好记住，回去学给他们听。”  
“话是这么说，你就快要死掉了吧，像这样一个人默默流着血死去。当然，我会收割掉你在终焉的绝望，当做违约赔偿。”  
“真无趣啊QB酱，你挡住我看星星了哦……”

“啊，我杀人了。真神奇，杀人原来是这种感觉啊——”透明的液体冲淡了手中宝石上沾染的鲜血，“哈——哈哈——没关系，我一个人的话，谁都不会知道的——”  
“也许在你死亡之前，你产生的绝望就能满足契约了，不过你死了契约也不成立呢，请加油吧，最后的御主，你的世界还等着你去拯救。”

“啊，说起来……我是为什么才……呀——唔唔唔唔呃——头……好痛啊……啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”忍耐不住剧烈的疼痛，她蜷在血水里尖叫干呕。  
“明明耗费了一个圣杯的魔力不断在那一天轮回，看来精神也到达极限了吗，毕竟也只是普通人类啊。”

“喂喂喂医生——医生！罗马尼~罗曼医生？”脸颊被轻拍让他终于回神，少女的笑颜似乎一如既往，“怎么还哭了？本来是想给你看看异世界的风景来着——噫呀还有力气亲我？刚才没喂饱你吗——噫别闹——”


End file.
